Colours of the Damned: The Colour Silver
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Silver is such a colour of oddity. It is strange and confusing and not everyone’s first choice. But one person fits the bill just right...


**Title:** Pink

**Author:** Icasscia

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Nemu and her colour

**Rating:** K. It's all safe for the kiddies.

**Characters:** Kurotsuchi Nemu

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Soul Society Arc for the fact she's mentioned and possibly the bount arc. Whatever. If it doesn't make sense you're not there yet.

**Word Count: **535 words

**Time:** Thirteen minutes.

**Summary:** Silver is such a colour of oddity. It is strange and confusing and not everyone's first choice. But one person fits the bill...

**Dedication:** Bekki, my friend for telling me to do something with colours.

**A/N: **This is weird. Needed coffee, door wouldn't open and this is the result.

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

* * *

Silver

Silver. It's such an understated colour. Everyone knows gold it's counterpart but not so many know Silver.

Because Silver is second best. When you've not been good enough you get Silver instead of gold. When you've not worked hard enough, when you've done everything right and someone else says it's not good enough not quite there yet, that's when you get Silver.

It's a sympathy colour, a consolation prize. It's a message to everyone else by how much you missed the first place. Almost a mirror of what could have been.

And Nemu is never good enough, never fast, enough never quite perfect enough. She's never there, never hits the bull's-eye. She's close, oh so close. She can almost touch it but not there. She's always just that little bit too second best for her father.

But Silver is also the colour of the moon. It's delicate and tender with no light to call it's own but it reflects others; it provides others with the chance to be great; a foil to grow from. Silver is patient and it won't stay if you don't want it. It is fleeting like the moon and it must compete with other stars and yet it is part of the picture. It is an element of a picture not the picture itself.

And Nemu is that same. She doesn't push herself in your face. She doesn't demand you look at her, _see_ her. She just waits, just as she always has done. She's always in the shadows. Quiet and undemanding and peaceful. She demands nothing of people and she is herself with them. When they speak to her. If they speak to her. Nemu is fleeting like the moon, there one moment and gone the next. She wants to complete with the other women, fight and joke and laugh with them but she is Silver and Silver does not demand.

But Silver is also the colour of steel and of the sword and the shield. It is the colour of the knife and iron. It is the colour of strange objects and the colour of elements like Mercury.

And Nemu is like steel. She has become resistant and determined like steel and she is sharp like the sword with a deadly point. She has deadly poisons and artefacts and dangerous substances which make her like a knife. Smaller than a sword but no less dangerous, sharp and painful.

And she is like a shield, her whole body able to withstand huge attacks which would kill a lesser person. And she is iron. She must be treated right or she will crumble and rust and break. And slowly, oh so slowly it will happen but it is inevitable. And it is already happening. She is dangerous and terrible like weapons but she is strange like mercury. It has properties completely unlike any other substance and it is rare but well used.

Nemu is Silver and yet it becomes her. She is not the worse for it because though Silver is for second place in prizes, it is not for last place. It has a purpose and it is practical and useful.

Silver, like Nemu is made for a purpose.

* * *

Review please. 

Reveiw replies are on Colours of The Damned : Navy


End file.
